Only the Good Die First
by Amelia St.Claire
Summary: Glinda's time had come. As much as the land of Oz would miss her, it was time for her to move on. However, one night she hears the faint, but distict noise of her window opening and closing.


Glinda's time had come. As much as the land of Oz would miss her, it was time for her to move on. She lived to be an old woman, and did many good things in her time lifetime. A few days before her passing, she laid alone in her bed one night, and listened to the crackling of the fire as she began to reflect on her life. She ruled Oz the right way, better than when it was at the hands of the Wizard and Madame Morrible, and for the most part, she was very happy with her life. However, on this night, as Glinda sat there, she heard the faint but distinct noise of her window opening and closing.

"Who's there?" she called into the dark room. The only light was from the faint glow of the fireplace in her bedroom, and her old eyes didn't allow her she past a few feet in front of her on top of it. She heard no response.

"Hello?" she called again, growing worried and frightened. It was a few more seconds before she heard a response.

"Glinda," a faint and aged voice called. She couldn't believe her eyes, but as the green figure stepped out of the darkness, there was no denying who it was.

"Elphie?" she said, starting to tremble from both excitement and realization. "Is it really you? Or am I hallusinating? I tend to do that these days."

Elphaba laughed. "No, Glinda, it's really me."

Glinda let out a small cry and confusion crossed her face. "But you... at the castle... and Dorothy... I saw you..."

"I didn't really die. Fiyero and I, we... went into hiding for awhile. This is the first time I've been in Oz in over 50 years."

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda said softly, then suddenly burst out into tears and angrly shouted, "Why didn't you tell me! I've spent more than half of my life believing the two of you were dead! How could you do this to me?"

"Glinda," Elphaba said, shocked by her outburst, "we did it to protect you. How would you look if you were in contact with Elphaba the Wicked Witch and Fiyero the traitor? We knew we could never come back, so we went away. And we figured it would be better if you thought we were dead."

"Elphie," Glinda started, tears still coming down her face, "I... I... I missed you so much!"

Elphaba ran over to Glinda on her bed and the two embraced and cried in each other's arms. It didn't matter at the moment that they were _supposed_ to hate each other, and that it never really did before. At that moment they were just two best friends, who would probably see each other for the last time. When they finally separated, the two looked in each other's aged faces and laughed.

"So where is Fiyero anyway?" Glinda asked, curious. Elphaba down looked at her hands.

"Fiyero... died ten years ago. We about outside the Badlands and he got sick." Elphie laughed for a moment. "Funny thing is, I didn't know scarecrows could get sick."

"Oh, Elphie. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm okay. It was tough at first, but.. I pulled through. Just like with everything else."

Glinda giggled. "You always do." She paused. "How did you know I was, umm..." She didn't finish her sentence.

"News travels fast when the ruler of Oz is sick. I heard about two weeks ago. It took me that long to get out here. I'm glad I made it in time."

"Me, too, Elphie. But, why'd you come in through the window?"

"I may have aged, Glinda, but I'm still the Wicked Witch. I'm not welcomed around these parts anymore than I was half a century ago." Glinda shook her head in understanding.

"What about-"

There was a knocking on the door. "Miss Glinda? Are you alright in there?"

Elphie froze, but lowered her voice. "Is that Boq?"

Glinda nodded. "Yes. Even after all these years he won't leave me alone."

"I think that's my cue to leave," Elphaba said, and she got up from Glinda's bed. She looked back at her friend and gave her one last, lingering hug. Then she headed towards the window, about to slip out, when she turned towards her friend. "It's funny, Glinda. I always thought I would go before you."

"Well you got that wrong. Look at you, traveling, sight-seeing, jumping through windows..."

Elphaba laughed, and then the knocking came again. "Miss Glinda?"

The two turned towards each other. "I love you, Elphie," Glinda said.

"I love you, too, Glinda," Elphie replied, and she jumped back out the window.

Glinda died three days later.

All of Oz attended her funeral and there was a grand ceremony to recongize the woman the land loved so much. When the funeral had ended, the town near where she was buried noticed that every year on the anniversary of her death, someone put carnations on her grave. Throughout the years, however, no one knew who put the flowers there. This when on for ten more years, until they stopped also.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! This is my first <em>Wicked<em> fan fic. I just saw the play on Broadway today and inspiration struck. Hope you liked it!

All always, I do not own.

Thanks!

~Mel


End file.
